City of the Rising Dead
by mundanelittlegirl
Summary: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE (apart from the ones I make up)** What if there were more Herondale's than you think... What if there was more to Jace than you thought... What happened to Jace and Clary after her parents wedding... Expect the unexpected... Set 1.5years after the end of CoHF. T but may change to M later on (Clary is 18)
1. Chapter 1

A Clace Fanfiction

Clary was ripping clothes out of the wardrobe in her and Jace's bedroom in Magnus' old apartment. "Why can't I just find one dress I can wear to see The Consul?!" Jace could clearly see that was fretting- he slipped out of the room and picked up a single bag he'd hidden in one of the other bedrooms.

"You know," he said in a clearly seductive voice, "That I was saving this for when we got to the manor." Clary gingerly took the bag and opened it up revealing a silky emerald green gown resembling the colour of her eyes.

"Jace, you really have to stop spoiling me like this-"

"If I stop, you have to stop as well." He replied gesturing to the shimmering Herondale ring sitting snugly on his left ring finger- it sparkled in the light of the room; as were his incredible eyes, a dark golden colour like caramel, they were a couple of shades lighter than his skin tone because it was the middle of summer, almost two years since the couple had met. Jace's hair was the brightest thing in the room; glinting in the sunlight, he looked like a lion in the light of the room.

She couldn't believe that she was his. The couple were now inseparable; Clary was finally allowed to move out of her moms and Luke's apartment a year after the boy with the green eyes death. She remembered the first time she had set her eyes on him two years ago in the Pandemonium thinking he looked perfect- before he killed the demon that let her and Simon in the club.

As soon as she realised it, he was walking over to the bed and kissing the back of her neck; his kisses travelled up and around her neck. He stood up as she turned around. Clary had grown quite a lot since her mom's wedding but Jace was still a good head or two taller than her. He was so gentle with her keeping on asking her if she wanted to do this. She started to fumble with the buttons on her shirt when there was a sharp knock on the door and a voice.

"I don't even want to know what's going on in there but open the door so we can come in!" They both looked at each other knowing instantly who it was- Magnus.

Clary quickly redid the two buttons he undid and walked quickly to the door.

"SURPRISE!" all of her friends yelled as she entered the room, they were all bearing an assortment of gifts. She gave Jace a confused look and he returned it.

"What are you all doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Well, we all thought we could see you off." Alec, Jace's parabati replied.

"We haven't finished packing yet though. So you'll just have to wait." Clary remarked.

"Come on Clary, I'll help you finish. Let the boys catch up." Izzy said striding to the bedroom, Clary saw Jace's look out of the corner of her eye. It was sort of a look of good luck and please don't let her pack me anything completely outrageous.

"So have Luke and Jocelyn said yes yet?" Simon whispered to Jace as soon as Clary was out of the room.

"I'm working on it," Jace replied. He felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him- looks of bemusement, surprise and amazement. "What are all the gifts for anyway?" He asked trying to change the topic of conversation.

"They are for after dinner. Or for Clary's Birthday." Simon said the last comment with a wink.

"Can we just change the topic please?" he said sounding clearly annoyed."

"So Alec, Magnus how was the travelling?" Simon asked politely noting Jace's irritation.

"Urmmm… It's good, we really miss New York though."

"Izzy what's with all the clothes- we're only going away for three days!"

"Come on Clary, you need to be practical. You need your gear, comfy clothes, casual clothes and the dress Jace gave you, ooh and you also need your weapons."

"Let's just finish the packing," Clary said quickly to stop Izzy from rambling "One sec, just need to ask Jace what he wants to wear to the dinner." said Clary just as she started walking towards the door.

"Jace," spoke Clary as she walked towards the group and sat on Jace's knee "What do you want to wear to the dinner?" she asked.

"You choose, remember to make me look beautiful in it, but NO TIES." He replied in a joking way. He leaned up to kiss her a butterfly touch of lips but resulted in something a little more.

"Geez, get a room you two." Alec remarked as Jace shot him a look of complete annoyance.

"See you in a minuet then, Handsome. Love you." She whispered into his ear but unfortunately loud enough for Simon to hear.

"Love you too, Sweetie Pie." He whispered back as she walked back to the bedroom.

Simon, who must've heard the conversation was smirking and spluttered "Hello Handsome." In a 'sexy' over exaggerated voice. With that Jace reddened with embarrassment.

Jace replied to Simon in a snarky sort of way; "At least it isn't as bad as you and your fair maiden, Lord Montgomery."

As soon as Jace had said it, Alec jumped up off of the sofa, stalked across the room to Simon and spoke, "I don't even want to know the things you are doing with my sister- Fairchild, but please stop with the Shakespeare."

Magnus, had been unusually quiet whilst this was happening but spoke softly to Alec when he had sat back down "You are being a little bit unfair Alec." Just as Alec had flushed there was a shout from the bedroom Clary and Izzy were packing in.

"Finished!" shouted the two girls who were lugging two massive suitcases from the bedroom.

"I don't even want to know how much you've packed, but why do we need so much stuff?"

"Well, I thought we could go to Paris and London as well as Idris. Plus, the second case is full of weapons, witchlights and some of my art supplies." Clary replied, "I thought that we could go to London since both of our families were brought up there."

"You know me so well you can read me like a book, a handsome, sexy and loving book." Jace replied. Clary laughed softly as Jace came over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Whilst he did this Magnus and Isabelle gave a small sigh..

"I guess we should get back to the Institute now- the Clave will be expecting you soon, Clary could you make the portal?" Magnus asked.

"Sure, but what happened to you creating one?" She asked in return.

"I'm really tired after creating the one for myself and Alec in Chicago; it took up a lot of my energy." Clary nodded her had in approval and grabbed her stele from her weapons belt, quickly making a pattern of lines on a wall directing them to the institute. Alec picked up the first suitcase and walked through the portal; Magnus and Izzy following, then Simon following them through leaving Clary and Jace in the apartment alone. Clary grabbed two sets of keys off the counter- one for Amatis' house, one for the apartment and one for The Herondale Manor. Jace locked up the front door, picked up the remaining suitcase and followed Clary through the portal as it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary had gotten better at portal travelling over the years since she had known of being a shadowhunter. She had landed right outside the doors of the institute.

"What took you two so long?" Isabelle asked Clary

"We were just locking up the apartment- we have to be more careful these days." Jace shouted loudly so all of their friends could hear.

"Oh, come on! Magnus probably warded the place when he lived there." Isabelle replied not getting the message.

"It's true." Magnus shouted as he was creating a portal to Idris. "Finished!" he shouted for a second time.

"You ready?" Jace asked Clary whilst he picked up a suitcase.

"Yep," clary wheezed picking up the other suitcase; Jace quickly noticed this and took the case from her. When he took the case in his spare hand, the weight of it outlined his muscles; his tan outlining them even more.

Clary turned to Izzy, Alec, Magnus and Simon, "See you guys in a couple of weeks then. Stay out of trouble you lot."

"We'll try. Clary, one last thing- don't open the gifts until after the consuls dinner." Isabelle replied

"Okay? Bye then."

"Bye guys." Jace said after Clary.

They stepped through the portal and into Alicante; Lake Lyn was sparkling blue in the sunlight "Do you straight to the manor?" Jace asked.

"I've got the keys to Amatis' house, but you choose."

"I'll go get Wayfarer and Heosphorous." Clary had taken riding lessons with Jace after her mother's wedding; she named her horse after the sword that killed Sebastian and gave her the boy with the green eyes who soon died after that. Magnus had obviously portaled them to outside the stables of Alicante so it only took Jace a minute to get them. Jace and Clary strapped the bags to the horses, as soon as they has they climbed onto the their own horses and rode off towards the Herondale Manor at a fast pace but slow enough for Clary to see her beautiful boyfriend- his hair whipping in the wind and bright in the sunlight, his skin a light honey colour. His smile was beautiful and she could see it in his glimmering eyes.

"Are you nervous baby? I mean because it's the first time you've been in the house since you've been born." Clary asked him

"A little, only because it was my mothers and fathers. I've done research on them before and I've met Tessa a couple of times, and I've read my father's letters. Apart from that I know nothing about them."

"It's okay; I'm here for you whatever and whenever."

"That's why I love you." He replied to Clary's comment

"I love you so much Jace- it's ridiculous. I feel like no other two people could love each other as much as I love you, I was drawn to you the first time we met." She said as they rode up to the manor and got off the horses, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Could you help me with the bags honey?"

"Sorry baby, I forgot we had them!" she half spoke half shouted as she took the bag of Heosphorous over the noise the horses were making with the hay in the stables courtesy of Magus. "Have yougot the keys?"

"Yep. Hurry up so I can get in there."

"Coming!" she replied lugging the bag to the front door "Lets open it together."

"Okay. Three, two, one" he spoke as they opened the door to a perfectly preserved house- not a cobweb or speck of dust in sight. A light oak staircase shining in the light pouring through the windows. The floor was white tiled with the Herondale family crest in the centre. There were two archways either side of the staircase. "Wow, Clary, this place is amazing." He breathed and soon stopped in his tracks. He stared at something, Clary followed his gaze to a fire place in what seemed like a living room; above it was a large painting of his parents- his birth parents.

"Jace, if you want-"

"No, no it's fine, I can handle it," he interrupted her, "It's just, I've never seen my parents this way before, there was always a look of regret in my father's eyes before. He looks different, happy almost. I can see where I get my good looks from now; I think I look a lot more like my father than my mother. I've never really thought of myself as a Herondale, but now I do. Clary, can we go to the London Institute? My ancestors were brought up there and apparently one of them was the head of the Institute. I need to find out who I really am, I also need to find out who my mother was- I think that she was brought up in the Paris Institute. I know nothing about her before my dad."

"Jace, you just called Stephen 'my dad', you've never called him that before; it's always been my father'."

"I don't really know what came over me. You go upstairs and look around."

Clary turned around at Jace's request and went up the grand staircase and came across a half opened door and went inside. She screamed as she saw a dead body in the middle of the room, she was freshly preserved cut open at the womb. Jace hurried up the stairs and gasped as he saw the woman. The couple looked around the room- it was a nursery dressed with pale blue furniture and a flame coloured cot- this was going to be Jace's room. If this was his room- the dead woman was Celine Herondale, his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jace, Jace! Baby please talk to me!" Clary said between sobs.

He just looked at his mother, not moving, not appearing to be breathing, a tear pricking his right eye. "What are we going to do?" is all he could he could say walking over to his mother examining her body. "Clary, come here," he said softly in a scared sort of tone. "My mother's wrists are supposed to be slit- her throat as well. But they're not."

"Check her pulse." Clary instructed, hoping she didn't sound too bossy, but he did as she instructed

"Clary, there's a pulse. My mother's alive. She's been here the whole time living, breathing, but not moving." The tear rolled down his cheek as he said it. He sounded so happy when he said it- she was too, finding out that there was another person in the Herondale family apart from Tessa, who was married to James Carstairs now.

"Jace, we need to tell somebody in Alicante- we're lucky it's so early here, so there will be someone to tell."

"You're right, but we can't just leave her here."

"We could portal to the Inquisitors house with her."

"Good idea baby." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where should I create the portal?"

"Urmmm… what about the cellear?"

"Sure, are you fine to carry her?"

"Yep. She's not that heavy."

Clary ran down the stairs into the cellar. She grabbed her stele from her belt for a second time today and made a portal just as Jace reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Done." She said out of breath.

"Do you think she's strong enough to portal?"

"Well she has kept herself alive for all these years."

Jace walked through the portal with his mother first and Clary followed, they landed outside the gates of Alicante but was stopped by a guard "What has happened?" the guard said with a concered look on his face.

"We found an unconscious woman outside our manor- we came to see the consul and inquisitor."

"Go, quick- do not let me stop you."

"Thank you sir, we are in debt to you and your family." Jace said to the guard as Clary walked through the gate. The couple walked as fast as they could to the street the Lightwoods house was on. When they got to the front door they knocked on the door hard.

Robert immediately came to the door and gasped as he saw Céline in Jace's arms. "What has happened? You better come in quickly." Robert seemed a lot nicer to Clary when she had met him a couple of years ago.

"We went to the Herondale Manor- and when Clary was looking upstairs. I heard her scream and then I found her standing above my mother- who we thought was dead but I checked her pulse and her heart was beating- slowly but surely, she started to breathe when we portaled her here," Jace told Robert realising how insane he sounded "What do you think happened?"

"Valentine must have tried to kill her- but he needed you because to the angels ichor in your veins. Valentine must've thought he left her for dead."

"But the house was spotless when we got there- not even a speck of dust in sight. It's been left for 18 years. I don't know how it stayed like that." Clary commented

"It's simple magic Clary, a warlock would have put it there- your father only wanted the best (even though it turned out to be the worst) - he must have hired Ragnor Fell to keep the manor that way, your mother, Jace, she probably never moved from that spot, so the spell probably kept her from bleeding so much, besides it was a clean cut." Jace looked white, so did Clary as Robert explained this to them all of this. "If you want I could put her in the Basillas and get a Silent Brother and a warlock in, to help her get back on her feet so you can meet her soon. It's your decision Jace."

"Yes," he replied without a moments hesitation "and I want to see her every day that I can. I also want the clave to look into this matter as soon as we leave for London or even sooner."

"The clave agrees to your requests, we will take this matter very seriously, we need every shadowhunter we can get, a couple of kids at the academy isn't enough at the moment. I was also good friends with your mother before the marriage to your father."

"Thank you Robert, I am in great debt to you."

"Thank you Robert- I am sure Jace is very grateful for your kindness. On a side note, do you think you could portal us back to the manor?"

"Of course Miss Morgenstern." With that, Clary and Jace were standing outside the manor- it was unlocked from earlier on in the day.

"Jace, are you alright?"

"Not really, if Valentine faked my mother's death, what would he have done with my father?"

"Jace, let me put this the nicest way possible and please don't get mad,"

"Go on,"

"Your father probably has died, people saw him being burned." Jace drew Clary in and cupped her head in his hands, their chins touching (Clary had grown a lot over the past couple of years, but still needed her boots to be level with Jace) and he kissed her ever so softly, a butterfly touch of lips. When they drew away she saw a single, very small tear roll down from his right eye. Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jace and Clary ran into the manor- he took the right archway into the living space leading into the office whilst she took the left archway into the kitchen. "Jace…" Clary shouted tentatively as she stood in front of a woman- she had chestnut blonde, almost golden hair, tanned skin and very light brown hazel eyes. She looked no older than 19, she looked like Jace.

"Urmmm… Hi my names Jasmine, and you are?" she asked as Clary walked over to her, as she got closer, she realised she had one hazel coloured eye and one a sapphire blue.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern- Fray- Fairchild," she smirked a bit when she said her last names "I'm staying with my boyfriend, Jace Herondale, he's inherited the manor."

"He's a Herondale?" Jasmine asked totally shocked "I'm a Herondale too…" Jace walked up behind Clary as Jasmine finshed off her sentence.

"What the hell is this Clary?"

"Jace," Clary said calmly to not upset him even more "Apparently she's your sister."

"Clarissa, is he my brother?"

"I think so Jasmine." Jace stood still as the conversation unfolded itself, until he finally spoke up "How old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old, I've never really known anyone around my age before, but when mum got pregnant with you-"

"How long were our parents married before they had you?" he asked hastily

"I was conceived before their engagement, but I was born after the wedding. Where's our mother?" she asked

"In Alicante at the basillas- she's fine."

"I wish to stay with her."

"Fine, I'll portal you there Jasmine." Clary said to her

"I heard about you Clarissa. I heard that you could make portals and discover and create runes."

"Please, call me Clary." Clary said unsure what to say back to Jasmines previous comment.

"I'll stick with Clarissa" she whispered to Clary as she stepped through the portal.

"Clary, I need to lie down- did you see any bedrooms earlier?"

"No sorry baby, I'll come with you- I'm so tired, we've both had a long day." They held hands as they walked upstairs into one of the guest bedrooms. Jace broke their connection so he could take off his clothes and put on his pyjama trousers exposing his bare torso revealing his toned muscles regaining his golden complexion from earlier, also so Clary could change into her night ware. He is beautiful- Clary thought that it was impossible for someone to be as beautiful as he is.

"You're staring again Clary," he said snapping Clary out of her chain thought "I cant blame you though, I mean look at this piece of eye candy." He said with a smirk.

"I don't think I could ever bear you looking our perfect wit and sarcasm." She replied

"I have been told it's one of my best attributes."

"Apart from your cuteness, hey how's that job at Shadowhunters Weekly going?" she asked him sarcastically but with a giggle

"By the Angel Clary! You're behaving like one of those pesky schoolgirls crusting on me. Besides, I'm not cute, that's your job. I'm hot."

"Oh really Mr Herondale Lightwood Wayland Morgenstern?"

"Of course Miss Morgenstern Fray Fairchild." They continued getting into the cold bed.

"Gahh! This bed is FREEZING! Jace, baby could you go downstairs and put the fire on?" she asked as Jace got up from the bed chuckling lightly and running downstairs to put the fire on. He was back within a few minutes.

"How did you get it on so quickly?" she questioned suspiciously

"Clary, don't get mad…"

"Go on…"

"Well, when you stabbed Sebastian in Edom, I drew back in the heavenly fire surrounding him after it burnt the demon ichor running in his veins. The fire just came to me, it felt stronger than before."

"Can you control it this time?" she asked looking scared as hell

"Of course I can Clarebear, I drew the fire into my veins, and I've been controlling it for two years."

"Just hug me Jace." They moved closer to each other, he wrapped one of his big muscular arms around her body lying down, his skin warm against hers. Her back was facing him, her hair tied up into a high bun on the top of her head so it wouldn't go in his face. Their heart rates slowed to match each other's before drifting into the blissful abyss called sleep.

A/N Fanfic-mas day 5! Check out my other fanfics from the other days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"By the Angel! What time is it?" Clary shouted as Jace shook her awake.

"Sorry Clarebear but we have to go to dinner."

"Let me go get ready, I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"Here's your dress, shoes, straighteners, makeup and the Angel knows what else Isabelle packed."

"You don't even want to know what Isabelle packed so don't ask me- go read a book or something whilst I get ready" she said throwing a pillow at him.

"Yes Miss." As soon as he was downstairs, Clary picked it up and carefully put it on- she had to say it looked good on her; it had brought out the colour of her hair and her already luminous eyes. The dress had lace sleeves and back with a satin front and skirt, it brought out her figure amazingly. When she got the zip up the side done up, she did the pair of heels that matched her dress that fit perfectly- how did Jace know all of her sizes?

Clary picked up her makeup bag and necklace- instead of wearing the Morgenstern ring around her throat; earlier she started to wear it on her finger because she was trying to cleanse her family name. She kept her makeup minimal- a small amount of foundation and concealer, a very thin line of eyeliner with a small flick, a couple of layers of mascara, filled out her eyebrows, finally some red lip gloss.

When she was ready, she walked down the stairs to find Jace standing at the front door holding their coats. "Wow, Clary, you look stunning."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Do you want to take the horses?"

"Yeah please,"

"I'll get them ready." He said opening the door passing Clary her coat to put on

"I'll help you," she replied whilst he put his coat on "I don't think I've ever seen you look so smart before."

"The place that the consul wants to meet is the most formal place in Alicante"

"Oh really Mr Herondale…"

"Really." He said as he finished up Wayfarer, Clary couldn't get on because of her dress, so Jace helped her up then got on the horse himself. They rode off to Alicante at a fast pace so they were there in ten minutes.

"Mum?" Jasmine whispered to Céline

"Jasmine what are you doing here?" her mother questioned

"I snuck in past the guards and silent brothers. I've met my brother- he's called Jace."

"I wouldn't have called him that, I would've called him William if I had the chance. Jasmine, make sure Inquisitor Lightwood doesn't see you." She spoke with urgency in her tone.

"Why?"

"Because… just don't ask questions, you'll find out soon enough.

"So, where is Jia, Jace?" Clary asked

"Jia isn't coming. Its just you and I."

"What, why?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to tell you."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she asked worriedly

"Quite the opposite."

"What do you mean Jace?" she asked as he got down on one knee "Jace what are you doing?" she felt herself blushing and grinning from ear to ear, she suddenly felt all the eyes in the restraint on them.

"Clary, do you believe in one true love? Wow I'm really nervous… Well, I've been wanting to ask you this for quite a while now," the room fell silent, Clary saw that the Herondale ring wasn't on Jace's finger anymore "I know this isn't one of my many famous speeches or the like, but Clary I'm in love with you, I have been since I first lay my eyes on you, there's no pretending, I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there is life after that, I'll love you then. Will you do me the honour of becoming Clarissa Herondale?"

"By the angel Jace, that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, I love you, of course I'll marry you! You are the one thing that kept me going through the Dark War. When Sebastian tried to kiss me, all I could think of was you Jace, you are my one." Clary reached down to kiss her fiancée who was already putting the Herondale ring on her finger and was kissing her. This was a soft and gentle kiss, a kiss of pure love. As they kissed, the room erupted into cheers and applause with a few 'awwws' here and there, when the room quietened down a little, there was a shout,

"Get a room you two!" the voice was warm, familiar- Luke.

Once the couple stopped kissing, Clary ran towards her mother and Luke "Congratulations sweetie!" Jocelyn exclaimed as Clary hugged her, overhearing the conversation between Luke and Jace.

"You don't even want to know how stressed Clary is going to get- be prepared Jace." He said jokingly.

"Luke- I've lived with Isabelle for around nine years now- I think I can handle a wedding, besides Clary is always so calm."

"I'm just saying."

"Do you guys want to come sit with us?" Clary asked her parents as the boys conversation came to an end.

"Sure Clary. One bottle of your finest champagne!" Luke shouted to one of the waiters obviously getting way too excited.

"So how do you think it went?" Isabelle sked Simon

"What do you mean?"

"Jace and Clary…"

"Firstly, you've been asking that question for _hours_. Secondly, I've known Clary for years Izzy, she's probably said yes. Clary is head over heels in love with Jace, just like I love you." He said the last part pecking a kiss on her nose.

"Simon, are you sober?"

"I'm as sober as Luke Skywalker."

"When you talk about Star Wars like that, I really do wonder about you Simon." She said lyind down trying to go to sleep.

"You tired Iz?"

"Mmhumm…" Simon lay down next to her and wrapped his muscular arms around his girlfriend who snuggled into the crook of his neck their legs entangled. This was a sign of trust and love she gave to nobody else.

"Mum?" Jace asked softly to Céline as he sat down next to her bed in the basillas.

"Who are you?" Céline asked with shock and fear laces together

"I'm Jace, I'm your son."

"My baby's alive?"

"I'm right here."

"You brought me here, didn't you?"

"Yes," Clary spoke up "he carried you all the way from the manor."

"Jocelyn?"

"No, I'm Clary- Jocelyn is my mother. Jace, I think you should tell your mother the news." Clary said hiding the ring Jace just gave her.

"What is it Jace?"

"Clary and I are getting married!"

"Jace can you tell me how old you both are?"

"I'm 19 and Clary's turning 18 in a couple of months."

"Is Valentine your father Clary?"

"Yes."

"He's an evil- horrible man, his son too. I need to tell you something whilst your sister, Jasmine is away."

"What is it Mum?" Jace asked with a sudden urgency

"She's not who she said she is- before I met your father Jace- I fell in love with Robert Lightwood- she's his daughter, and another thing Jace- Valentine did the same to her as he did with Jonathan, he mixed the blood of a demon and a warlock to see what would happen to the baby- the humanity in the warlock blood fights back a little- she is still pure evil, you have to stop her before she kills me, slowly but surely- she will."

"You don't have to worry about him or Seba- Jonathan anymore we killed them." Jace said and she sighed with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER! There will be a PG13 sort of scene at the end of this chapter. It is fairly similar to the edited one in CoHF with NO detail! I will tell you when it is though. The text will be like this. Hope you like this chapter!

Time skip to an hour later

"Well, well mother." Jasmine said in a scheming tone to Céliene, her eyes black- specks of silver shining in the darkness, the demon fighting back the good. "I figured what you meant by stay away from Inquisitor Lightwood or should I say father?"

Céliene whimpered as her daughter spoke.

"Answer me!" She screamed

"I...I c...c...can't explain it; it was love, before I met your fath- I mean Stephen"

"People like you disgust me. Father was MARRIED!" The word stung Céliene like a thousand had.

Before either of them could speak, two guards came running into the room because of all of the shouting "Is everything okay Mrs Herondale?"

"No, actually. Get my daughter out of here immediately and throw here in the prisons at the Guard- she's gone rouge, Like Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"We prefer to use the name Sebastian instead; Jonathan died a good man, after his sister, Clarissa, who've you already met, stabbed Sebatian with a sword of Heavenly Fire."

"The Arch-Angel Michaels sword?"

"No, the sword was a Morgenstern blade- your son, Jace gave his Heavenly Fire to the sword so could she could get rid of the evil that lay in Sebastian."

"My baby is part Angel?"

"Yes," he replied "so is Clarissa- Valentine gave both you and Jocelyn Angel ichor whilst you were both pregnant with your children." The guards were walking to the door with Jasmine's arms in their hands when one stopped and said "Congratulations on your sons engagement by the way."

"My brother proposed to that red-headed bitch from the manor, I thought he would've had higher standards."

"You dare call the the two greatest heroes of your generation a bitch."

"So what, I don't care."

➰Meanwhile At the Manor➰

"Urmmm... this one says for Clary only, Jace go away! I'll this one later then."

"I'm going to bed anyways, coming?"

"Yep, give me a sec." Clary said as Jace was running up the grand staircase and out of sight. Once he was gone, Clary unwrapped the present, it was new underwear, obviously from Izzy and Magnus, they were a matching set of emerald green and lace bra and panties, Clary suddenly felt an urging, that she wanted, no needed to share every part of herself with Jace.

Clary found herself going upstairs and into one of the many bathrooms where she got changed into the new underwear. Once she changed, she walked sultrily to the bedroom she shared with Jace and posed in the frame. Jace must've just had a shower because the tips of his hair were wet and there was a towel in the door to the en-suit; he was staring at her as if she was a miracle, like she was the only star in the sky. "Clary... wow... how the hell did I end up with someone as beautiful as you?"

"Well, you're not too bad yourself."

"Do you remember the first time you heard me play and you said to me that I played like I'd lost my only love?"

"And you told me that your one true love remained yourself."

"I thought I had- I was aching to kiss you,"

"Kiss me now then," Clary spoke softly in Jace's ear, with that he turned around so they were face to face. It took them a second to figure out what they were actually doing. As soon as they did know what was going on, Jace leaned into Clary pushing their bodies against each other and kissing furiously, passionately, their hands sliding up and down one another's bodies skilfully. Whilst they were kissing, Jace picked up Clary wrapping her legs around his torso carrying her to the foot of the bed. She almost wanted to ask why they were doing- he was her first and last, she loved Jace like no other.

When they stopped kissing Clary removed the pyjama pants he was wearing, even after all this time, Jace still asked Clary silently if she wanted to go through with this, and every dime she said yes just do it Jace- go on. Every time she did the same; asking if she could remove each piece of clothing, he replied the same as Clary, they did this until there was nothing in between them. Their kisses became hard, furious, intense, the frictionless slide of skin on skin against each other in perfect harmony.

Their kisses each meaning something different- they gave each other adoring kisses they would never give another, kisses full of hope; hope that they would never be separated by will, kisses of devotion saying that they were the others forever. Clary needed the kisses, ached for them, once Jace had broken away, she groaned in frustration; Jace took a couple of breaths before Clary said "You're not tired already- are you?"

"Trust me Clary, I've never been more awake." He said in a seductive tone before he thrust his head down, kissing her playfully and lightly along her mouth, moving along her neck and down to her collar bone. In the few final moments, the couple urged each other to go on, checking that the other was alright in a sense. When they both suddenly fell tired (realising it was one and a half hours since they went to bed) they lay down side by side, until they they both fell asleep. Their heartbeats and breaths slowed to a relaxed pace calming each other. They had to be will each other, if not by want but by need.

Clary felt like they were the pieces of a puzzle of the others heart. She also felt like she couldn't control the love that she had for Jace; she felt like there was no greater force on earth than the force than the love that they shared, if she has him there was no other thing that she needed.

Clary dreamt all night about Jace; his wit, love, affection, strength, loyalty. She was scared for him; with what was going to happen with Jasmine- what is he couldn't get the fire inside his veins to work?

Jace dreamt of Clary- how she was strong, brave, fierce, whilst she was fragile, loving and caring at the same time. He was scared that he was going to let her down when he did have to fight with Jasmine, if and how it would affect their future together. He wondered how he had gotten her to fall in love with him. Jace was a light sleeper- he was brought up that way- so when Clary said (as if she had read his mind) that she loved him and she loved him because of his urge of protection, lovingness, gentleness and devotion to her.

Oh shit, we forgot protection was the last though he had before he drifted off into a deeper sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N quick little warning before we begin, there is some smutty content around the start of this chapter! Read at your own caution! (it will be in bold if you want to skip it)

Chapter 7

Clary woke up in a daze, the morning sun beaming through the window and warming her skin, thinking to herself 'Did last night really happen?' There was no Jace when Clary looked beside her, she couldn't feel his warmth- so that explained the gorgeous smell that was wafting up the stairs into the room. As she slowly got up, she pulled her hair into a messy bun and got into a scolding shower. Once she was done with that, Clary looked around the room in disarray at all of the clothes on the floor, because she had no other underwear in the room, Clary had to put on last night's lingerie and Jace's shirt.

All of a sudden, Clary heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bedroom, getting back into bed she awaited her new fiancé finding him carrying a full tray of breakfast. "Morning gorgeous," he said walking over to the bed and leaving butterfly kisses on her lips. "Don't worry, the food is safe to eat, I portalled into Alicante this morning to buy some food."

"Morning baby, is there anything up with your mum?"

"Apparently, there is. Last night, Jasmine found out who her real father is, and said that _people like her_ disgust her, called you a bitch and got thrown in the Gard. It also turns out that she was experimented on as well, also with demons blood, but not as intense as it was with Jonathan. The Clave think that I can defeat her but I don't know if I can Clare,"

Engrossed in her thoughts, Clary was picking at her eggs. Over time, Jace had gotten her to try his favourite kind of eggs, and to her surprise she liked them. "Jace, I want to stay in Idris. This house is fully functional, at least until the wedding anyway."

"Sounds fine to me, I love you Clare."

 **"I love you more. Right, its time to get up," she announced once finishing her breakfast, revealing her almost uncovered body as she emerged from the covers that had surrounded her. Jace still felt a rush every time he saw her looking like she did now, he felt like she was only his to see privately, intimately. He felt possessive of her. He was so distracted by his thoughts he let out an almost animalistic groan from deep within his chest. Suddenly noticing this, he leapt up from his position on the bed, imprisoned his fiancée in his strong arms and captured her lips with his.**

 **"Jace," she gasped in surprise, caught off guard by his unusual rashness. He was usually so gentle with her small body, but this time he was, as per usual gentle, but with an added sense of roughness, like he was a lion.**

 **His lips moved down from her mouth to her jaw to her neck, and slowly went down even further. "I love you so much Clary, you don't even know," as he whispered these words, he ripped his shirt off of her small frame to find her only in her underwear. Grinning, he brought her lips to his again as she took his pants off of his strong stature, leaving him only in his boxers. Ghosting his fingers down her bare back and sides he swiftly pushed two of them into her most private area of all ripping the lacy underwear off in the process of doing so. She moaned falling back onto the bed sticking her nude chest up into the air, and Jace enrapturing one of her nipples in his warm mouth, giving her more pleasure. After creating a steady rhythm with his fingers he guided another in her velvety lips and tenderly rubbed her sensitive nub with his thumb, releasing her nipple from his lips with a pop switching to the other. Soon, she was transported into a little bubble of bliss as an orgasm rolled through her body, moaning her partners name loudly as she rode it out.**

 **Clary quickly decided what she felt should happen next, Jace removed his fingers from her wetness, she started kissing down is front as he stepped out of his boxers realising what he thought she was going to do, "Clary, baby, you don't have to do this if you don't want to,"**

 **"But, I want to, I'm ready to," she whispered seductively, yet confidently, which made him harder, if it was even possible. She suddenly took his erect member into her small hand and brushed the tip with her thumb, sending shivers down his spine. Experimenting, she placed a butterfly kiss on the tip releasing a moan from deep within his chest. Abruptly, she took him into her mouth, lightly grazing him with her teeth but not so it would hurt him. A couple of minutes later, she took him out of her mouth and went back up to kiss him gently. As they kissed he rolled the over keeping himself supported so he wouldn't crush her with his large body, but so their bodies were still touching, creating friction with every move. "I need you in me, now" clary whispered against his lips and he quickly complied with her request.**

 **He started slow and steady, finding her pleasure spot, and hitting it with almost every thrust into her body. Before she had met Jace, Clary had thought of sex as a way of 'making love'. She still thought it was like that, but with her and Jace, it was so much more. To her, this act of love was beautiful when she did it with Jace, it literally sent sparks through her body, the way they knew each-others bodies was like they knew nothing else. The way he treated her was so gentle, so tender and so full of love. The couple reached their apexes together, after a long while of Jace varying his speed and rhythm of his thrusts into her small body, like they usually did, riding out their waves of pleasure together. "By the angel, I love you," they whispered together.**

* * *

The happy couple lay there for a while, simply them, together wrapped up in one another's arms, their limbs entangled. As they lay there, they shared a few jokes and laughs as Jace played with a strand of her hair, they shared many more kisses and thoughts about their future when Clary suddenly burst out with an unusual question, "Jace, would you ever want kids?"

"I've never really thought about it, but yeah I would," he answered kissing her shoulder, "I mean, who wouldn't our genes passed on? Sometimes, when I'm dreaming, I dream about you pregnant walking bare foot in the kitchen making food. About a little girl with golden hair and green eyes playing with a little boy with fiery red hair and golden eyes. I dream about teaching them how to hunt, applying their first runes and you teaching them how to create them. Of course I would want to have kids with you Clary; I love you more than anything in the word."

"How you say that you've never really thought about it, when you come out and say that, you big softy!" she smiled lightly hitting his bare chest. It took a long time for Jace to take down his protective walls and to let Clary in, but she fought her way into his heart and there was never going back; for either of them. Once he showed his true self to her, she knew that all he wanted was to be loved, for a really long time in his life he was alone, never experiencing love so fierce, so strong, and so incredible like it was the way it is with her. Before her the only affection he got was from Valentine before he knew his true identity and from the Lightwoods, but none of them could ever love him like clary loves him and as he loves her.

He was snapped out of his reverie by his Clary, "Do you think we could portal our annoying, narcissistic friends here to help with wedding planning?"

"Of course I will, I'll send a fire message to Magnus and Maia to get everyone over, but I'm not too sure I want our home to be filled with a screaming one year old just yet, oh well, I love kids."

"From what I heard, he's actually a very well behaved one year old, for werewolves anyway. Come on Jace, we've got to get up at some point today, and you know how restless we both get. Where are the suitcases?"

"Already unpacked and put away in here."

* * *

Once Jace had sent the fire message, the young pair decided to explore the manor a bit more, hand in hand; they strolled down the long corridors looking into every room they came across to get well acquainted with the place. Clary spotted a room that she could turn into an art room and they stood in awe at the grand library, which was almost as big as the institutes. But, they hadn't found a training room anywhere. Across from the doors which lead to the large outdoor balcony on the second floor, there was a door which they hadn't seen before, with intrigue, he led her to it. Upon opening, it revealed another set of spiralling stairs up to a much higher floor which was meant to be an attic.

The happy couple stalked up the stairs, witchlights in their free hands guiding their way up. As they got up to the room, it was illuminated with natural sunlight. The walls were covered in cases upon cases of weapons, crashmats kept to one side and high beams to practice jumping. Jace instantly felt like the house he was meant to grow up in, was home.

Hearing a loud ring from downstairs, it signalled that they had guests. "Come on baby we have guests," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. They each skipped down the large number of stairs and to the front door of the grand house. As they opened the door Jace's adoptive family and friends gazed at the manor in awe, but there soon was a large loud squeal from Izzy.

Since meeting Clary, the sourness between them had dissipated and they became the best of friends, especially during the time that was without Simon, they relied on each-other the most when it came to Simon; since they both shared a bond that was hard to explain with him. But, ever since he got all of his memories back, there had been a lighter air about her soon-to-be-sister revealing her sweeter more sensitive personality.

Then there was a loud cry from baby Aiden, which Maia immediately stopped with his binkie. A month or two after Jordan had passed; Maia discovered that she was pregnant with a bouncing baby boy. The whole gang felt for her, becoming the new pack leader and a single mother at the age of 17, she was distraught by the news, locking herself up for weeks, until Bat came along. She said that there had been a connection between them since she joined the pack. He had been a huge help to her throughout her pregnancy and soon became the father figure for Aiden.

Magnus had quickly abducted Clary from the group and asked her about the gift she received last night "So have you used them yet?"

"Of course Magnus, last night to be precise."

"That's my biscuit!" she laughed at the pet name Magnus had given her at least it was better than him forgetting her name like he did with Simon.

"How is everyone? I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Bat commented. A chorus of goods and fines went around.

"Guys I have some news," Izzy unexpectedly blurted out as they moved through to the open plan living area. "The other day, I was having yet another argument with Robert, when he suddenly was just like ' _why are you even mad at me, I'm not even your real father! I'm not the only one keeping secrets._ ' Which made me obviously mad with Maryse, so I went to find her and she told me the truth…"

"Iz, you don't have to tell them, its fine," Simon whispered

"Be quiet Sinead!" Magnus chastised

"Anyway, she told me who my real father is and I don't really know how to say this, but Clary, we're half-sisters!" Izzy remarked with a half-smile half with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"By the Angel Iz!" Alec burst out "So we're basically unrelated now!" he commented hurt

"Alec, we're still related, we have the same mother. But it just so happens that I have the same father as Clary." With that Clary ran over to her half-sister and whispered that she was happy that she was grateful that she finally had a non-evil sibling in a hug.

"On the talk of unknown family," Jace continued as his fiancée broke out of the hug with Izzy, "My mother- Céline is alive and Alec, we also share a half-sister called Jasmine, she was experimented on like Sebastian, but with lower concentration of demon blood, she is Roberts daughter."

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!" Alec suddenly exclaimed, still processing all of the information that was just thrust upon him. "So, what you're all saying is that I have two half-sisters, Izzy, and another evil one who I've never even met, who is your mother daughter Jace."

"Can we just talk weddings please?" Magnus retorted, clearly annoyed about the present topic, "you can all discuss your mucked up family tree later." He said as he wrapped one of his long arms around Alecs waist, bringing him closer and pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead to comfort him and to calm him down.

"We'll let you get settled in today, we start planning tomorrow, its been a really long day." Clary told her friends and family.

A/N just thought I'd give you a little update on this story in celebration of Shadowhunters being released on Tuesday! Please leave a review etc because feedback helps and improves! thanks!


End file.
